Apartments & Business Trips
by Teto the Fox-Squirrel
Summary: Cagalli is a young waitress who gains a new bit of trouble when she comes home from work. He's her new body guard she'll do ANYTHING to get him to leave. AxC Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Hair Dye

Apartments & Business Trips

By: Teto the Fox-Squirrel and CagalliZala (My friend who doesn't have an account)

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Gundam seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Chapter One: Hair Dye

"Cagalli, Customer at table ten" Miriallia said as she walked past the other waitress. Cagalli passed an order to the cook and picked up the tray for table six. She lay the plates in front of the customers and walked off to the corner table. "Hi, can I take your order?" She asked the man sitting there. He didn't respond. Cagalli cleared her throat, "May I take your order?" she asked a little louder. The guy blinked, "Huh… ya," he said. Cagalli giggled quietly. "Ok then what would you like?"

"Oh, sorry I'm kind of out of-" he stopped.

"Ya we all have days like that, now are you going to order or should I just leave!" the young waitress snapped.

"A coffee and the beef stir-fry please." Cagalli turned around and stalked off glad her shift ended soon.

As the waitress brought over his coffee the young businessman surveyed her out of the corner of his eye. She looked like the princess and she defiantly had the right personality, she certainly was his charge.

"Cream or sugar sir" Cagalli asked sweetly.

The coordinator slammed the file in front of him shut.

"Sugar it is " she said dumping a spoon loaded with sugar into his cup. "What did it ever do to you?" she asked before turning and leaving. As soon as she was out of earshot he sighed. Pull yourself together man, she almost saw that, he thought. He downed the cup of coffee, he blinked he had a horrid taste in his mouth…. Like… a waitress had dumped a cup of sugar in his small coffee.

Twenty minutes later his food came, Cagalli placed the dish in front of him and sulked off with out a word. This time he checked a small piece before digging in. He was done before she got back, so he sat calmly waiting for his waitress to return, but she didn't. He began to wonder if shed ever come back, when another girl walked back. "Were did Cagalli go?" he asked.

"Oh, she left about ten minutes ago." The girl named Miriallia said.

"WHAT!" he shouted as he jumped up from his seat. He placed an $100.00 bill on the table and yelled, "Keep the change!" as he raced out the door.

"SWEET!" Miriallia said as she snatched the bill off the table.

"I shouldn't have to baby sit a seventeen year old." The coordinator said as he raced down the street, following the directions he had been given earlier.

"Ahhh.. That's MUCH better!" Cagalli said as she walked out of the bathroom with electric blue hair. "Now it has to dry and I'll be all…" she stopped, because she heard the door open. Slowly she inched over to her bedroom door when suddenly it opened and in its place stood a tall coordinator. "AAH, what are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Pleased to meet your highness, My name is Athrun Zala and your father sent me to make sure all your duties as princess of orb are being fulfilled in his absence"

"News Flash, were not at court and aren't you the guy from the restaurant?"

"As my first lesson, when meeting people for the first time you should be polite, considerate, and formal. Now about that new blue hair of yours and yes I am."

"First of all it's electric blue and this is permanent dye it's not about to come out, and theirs nothing you can do about it" Cagalli challenged.

"Watch me" he said smugly. Athrun hauled her into the bathroom and began to run very hot water.

"It's not going to work you dork. It's already set."

"Oh trust me" Athrun replied.

"Ya, you're right you'd probably know seeing you die your hair"

"For your information it's natural"

"Wait… stop for a second you have blue hair so what's wrong with mine. Anyway my **father** doesn't need to know"

"First off, my hair isn't ELECTRIC blue, so to speak, and your father has to know. I'm giving him weekly reports on your behavior." He said coolly.

"YOUR WHAT?" she yelled.

"Now, now, inside voices please." Athrun said quietly shaking his finger at Cagalli.

"IF YOU SHAKE YOUR FINGER AT ME ANYMORE, IM GONNA BITE IT OFF!" she screamed. Just then Athrun grabbed her and began to dunk her head in and out of the water.

"What – Do – You – Think – Your – DOING" Cagalli gasped between dunkings.

"I'm riding you hair of that horrid dye" He shoved he head under again and scrubbed it vigorously dumping some specialized shampoo on too. Forty minutes later the two emerged from the bathroom. Cagalli's hair was back to her natural hair color, blonde. "I can't believe you actually got all that dye out of my hair, I hate you"

"Come, now Cagalli you look so much better now." He told he calmly.

"I'm not gonna listen to you and I told you I HATE YOU! Or do you need that spelt out" She hollered back.

"Now, Now, Cagalli You need to use your inside voice or I'm not going to listen to you"(I space H space A space T space E space YOU)

"I'm gonna go to my room and if your still here when I get out I'm callin' the cops"

"It's GOING and CALLING, and I have papers from your father!" He pulled a wad of paper out of his pocket and pointed at Uzumi Nara Athha signature on it.

"Tell me this is some sad joke" Cagalli said hopefully, Athrun just ignored her. Cagalli slammed her door, and Athrun could hear a sharp and loud cry of, I HATE YOU, coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

Please tell us what you think by pushing the button at the bottom of the screen.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

****

Hiya

Here's the next Chapter as a very late halloween presant. Happy readings!

Jenniferseedlover – Thought it would be amusing!

The Angels'Princess – Well here you go, your one step closer the end!

MayPenguin – You only think, hope this chapter clears up your doubts!

Rain angst – Here it is glad you like it.

I am too lazy to login – Sorry I kept you waiting but better late then never, right?

Blackasnight – How did you know that we were thinking of black, but then we changed it.

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl – Thanks for the tip, and soon enough for you.

**

* * *

**

Apartments & Business Trips

By: Teto the Fox-Squirrel andMirialliaElseman (Same person as before but nowshe got an account)

Disclaimer: We don't and probably never will own Gundam seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**Chapter Two**: Rude Awakenings 

Cagalli was sleeping peacefully, with dreams of Athrun six feet under. Suddenly light started pouring in the open window, through she clearly remembered drawing the drapes the night before. Cagalli buried her head under the pillows when all her blankets were yanked off the bed. "Five more minuets" Cagalli murmured. "mention that you have a beautiful and fulfilled day awaits. The golden haired princess of Orb looked at the clock then back at the coordinator in front of her. She blinked "At 5:00 am?" She rolled back over, "I don't think so"

"Ok then I'll go get the bucket of _ICE,_" Athrun turned to leave. He was halfway across the room before his words fully sunk in. "ICE," Cagalli exclaimed jumping up. "You wouldn't DARE."

"Watch me Princess," he said smugly. Cagalli glared at him, he glared right back.

"Fine, I'll get up, but first you have to leave."

"The house?" Athrun raised his eyebrows.

"Preferably, but since you THINK that isn't going to happen any time soon, MY ROOM." She chucked a pillow at him, which he expertly ducked. "Out" the princess screamed again, "Out, out, out, OUT," her next pillow hit him squarely in the head.

"Ok, but be at the table in five minuets," he pulled the door firmly shut.

"Men," Cagalli muttered. She pulled off her pajamas and put on her usual daywear, Cargo pants and a red T-shirt, she stomped to her bedroom door and flung it open. Then continued to stomp down the hallway.

She started walking to wards the kitchen, and staring at the ceiling, then thump, she tripped. "Who in their right mind would put a coffee table in the middle of the hallway."

"I would" Athrun answered walking into the room.

"So first you come into my house and tell me I can't dye my hair now your rearranging my furniture, you can't do that!" She put her hands on her hips and challenged him with a look of pure hatred.

"And you know what the funny thing is … I just did." He taunted, in all his years as a bodyguard and edict teacher he had never had so much fun.

"ARG." Cagalli screamed in frustration. At least I still have my Cocoa puffs, she thought, shoving past Athrun into the kitchen. She hummed the Coca Puffs theme song, and pulled a box from the cupboard and a bowl from the sink. Athrun snatched the box right out of Cagalli's hand. He looked at the label and shook his head, "Princesses need a well balanced breakfast, especially ones that are growing."

"Stop talking about me in third person," the princess said coolly, as she attempted to grab the box out of his hand.

"Now, now princess you're going to eat the meal I've prepared for you." He said as he placed a plate in front of her. It was piled up with a strange looking concoction of what she hoped was food. Hesitantly she took a small bite and was surprised it was actually eatable.

"Eat up, I don't want us to miss our little shopping trip," Athrun said happily.

"Our little WHAT?" Cagalli asked angrily, as she began to aim her fork for the coordinator's head.

"You heard me, our little shopping trip." She let fire and he ducked. "It's _odd_ all the dresses you have are too small." He said with an amused look on his face.

"That at would be because they're not mine their Miriallia's, I don't wear dresses!" She shoveled three forkfuls of Athrun's concoction into her mouth.

"Well your going to have to get used to it, there are three balls coming up in the net two months."

Cagalli swallowed, "three, you have got to be kidding"

"No I'm not now hurry it up were leaving in ten minuets."

"I'M NOT GOING," Cagalli shouted.

"Yes, she's going to need about 13 dresses" A happy Athrun said to an exited clerk. The young girl, Claire had noticed right off that the blond girl accompanying the "charming" blue haired man, as Cagalli Yule Athha the Princess of ORB. This meant that she was going to get a major paycheck this month. "**13**, NO WAY I've never paid for a dress in my life now you want me to get **13** LIKE THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN." Claire giggled and looked at Athrun "So you're her new body guard then?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, I am" Athrun said grabbing the back of Cagalli's shirt as she tried to sneak out of the store.

"Let me go you creep!" She hollered as he pulled her back into the common area.

"No" he said flatly as Claire giggled quietly. "You need to try on and buy at least 13 dresses."

"What for!"

"Well, fancy balls and stuff like that!"

"Not, 13 Please" she argued.

"Fine 12"

"4"

Athrun sighed, "10"

"5" Cagalli shuttered "And that's final"

"26" Athrun said examining his nails.

"10's good" She said quickly.

"Then get into the change room and try on some dresses" he said like a train conductor.

"Fine," she paused "but nothing PINK" then she stormed off into the change room.

Five hours later Cagalli was the proud (ya right) owner of 10 gowns, but at least she didn't have to pay for them, everything was being paid for with her Dad's card.

"All right I guess we can go back to our apartment" Athrun said as they left the store.

"Excuse me It's not ours it's mine and thank god were going back I'm so tired and I just want to go to sleep." Cagalli said with a yawn.

"Oh, well then you should get to bed right away, when we get back" Athrun said looking concerned.

Sure enough when they walked through the door Cagalli snapped at Athrun "I'm going to bed , goodnight" grabbed her bags and stalked off to her room. Hours passed in silence as Athrun typed away on his computer in the office. Around 11:30 when Athrun heard a noise outside the office door. He opened it expecting to see Cagalli, but he didn't see anyone. "Hmm, that's odd" he remarked as he walked out of his office. Suddenly out of the corner or his eye he saw a figure move in the shadows. Now he KNEW he wasn't alone. His hand went for the lights but someone –Cagalli he thought- had turned off the breaker. Athrun reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun then he quickly moved towards Cagalli's door. "Oww!" he heard a voice out of the darkness, then Athrun knew exactly were where the intruder was, by the coffee table. That was the method behind the madness of putting it there. He inched around the corner and the figure was right in front of him. He dived and tackled it aiming the gun in the same instant.

* * *

Ha Ha Ha

Sorry,coulden't resist,and felt like being cruel, anyway sorry for the wait but I had to type it and I hate typing. So it won't or shouldn't be as long of a wait because we've already written it, and were working on the fourth. So if you have any questions just post them with your review and we'll answer them if it doesn't give anything away. So you don't have to review but they will make us very happy.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3: Going a little Extreme

Apartments & Business Trips

By: Teto the Fox-Squirrel andmirialliaelsman (ya she's now got an account!)

Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Gundam seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Their you all are the 3rd installment, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry about the wait, for some reason or another the univers was working against me for the typing of this absolutly EVERYTHING got in the way, again I'm sorry. The two of us will try to get #4 up soon!

**Canadain-Girl- **So happy that you enjoy it, again I'm REALLY sorry!

**Mirialliaelsman**- In answer to your question: I don't k now accident maybe.

**Star-Moon-Angel**- I continued and Kira & Lacus come soon Kira after Lacus and Lacus after D & Y

**Purple1-** Thanks a lot! By the way I love your fic Cyber sweet heart

**Liz- **So Sorry about the wait!

Kawaii.athcag- Happy to hear – er read – you say – umm… type – so! 

**The Angels' Princess – **Not gonna say anything that'll give away

**ANONYMOUS **– Only sometimes though only every once in a while (I think )

**CrazeIzumi –** Read and you'll know all or almost all anyways

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Going a little Extreme

Suddenly all the lights turned on and Cagalli was standing in her door way her hand rested on the hall light switch. "What ARE you doing?" she yelled tearing Athrun off the other boy. She looked at the other boy, "Ahmed, are you all right?" she asked frantically. The young natural looked over at Cagalli, who was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt, with a confused look on his face. "Ahmed, who's Ahmed?" Athrun asked angrily.

"Her Boyfriend" Ahmed answered as Cagalli helped him up.

"Your WHAT? Cagalli you CAN'T have a BOYFRIEND!" Athrun yelled as both the blonde Princess and the boy looked at him horrified.

"Athrun, I'm sorry, but please you need to li…"

"GO HOME!" The coordinator yelled at Ahmed, cutting Cagalli off.

"But, I only …Ok, See ya later Cag… or… not." Ahmed said as he slowly walked down the hall and out the door.

"Why do you have to be here? God, I HATE YOU!" Cagalli cried as she ran to her room and slammed the door in Athrun's face.

The blue haired bodyguard slowly walked over to the front door closed it firmly and locked it. He then went into the office and partly shut that door as well. Neither of them tried to talk to the other for the rest of the night.

"Good morning" Athrun said as Cagalli stomped into the kitchen. She glared at him and sat down on the other side of the tale. Folding her arms across her chest, she stared directly at him, not even blinking. "Maybe not" he muttered under his breath, "I've got breakfast ready" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"What ever" she said hatefully. She blinked slowly her golden orbs telling the coordinator how angry she really was. Athrun smiled hesitantly, she was scary when she was staring at you. He slid the loaded-to-the-brim plate slowly towards Orbs princess. She didn't even look at it before sliding it back towards her bodyguard. "I'm not hungry and I don't have time to eat!" She got up and grabbed a protein bar from the counter ripping it open she ate it in three bites. Athrun wanted to comment but thought better of it and bit his tongue instead he followed his charge out into the living room were she snatched a duffel bag off the sofa and turned to leave. "Were are you going" Athrun asked his old snarly attitude restored. "Out" she snapped back, giving him a look that plainly said 'try to stop me and die slowly and painfully'

"Then I'm coming with you" the coordinator grabbed his coat out of the office and followed her out the door.

They had walked a few blocks when Athrun piped up and asked where they were going. "You'll see when we get there," She said speeding up after glancing at her watch. Though Athrun had no trouble keeping up with her, even at a light jog. When they reached a large building Cagalli stopped, Athrun looked puzzled but said nothing. They walked up a fight of stairs and down some halls before stopping in front of a glass door. He blinked twice just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, their was no way they had stopped to see a bunch of eight year olds PATHETICALY try to hurt each other. "Umm Cagalli can I ask you why you want to watch this?" he said cautiously.

"Because I want to laugh at all their mistakes" she answered sarcastically. "NO, I teach" She said firmly opening the door at the same time. As Athrun walked past her, she glared at him and hissed, "Don't do anything RASH" He smirked then leaned in close to her, "I wont it you don't" then he plummeted into a near by chair. "Sure you wont," she said under her breath as she crossed the mat to change.

After a few minuets Cagalli came out of the back room in an all black uniform, then tied her belt faster than any coordinator Athrun had ever seen. Thirty minutes of agonizingly boring minutes later – for Athrun any way – the thirteen, eight year olds had succeeded in bowing on, working on kicks and punches then not so successfully begun counter-holds on chokes and other not-so-likely-to-happen things. "Ok, now that you've all made some err… progress in beginner self defense, I'll get Cagalli to demonstrate some more advanced technique."

"But Sensei Hikaru your not much bigger than Cagalli" the young red headed boy piped up. "And you said that all that stuff works on people bigger than you!"

"YA" The other twelve students yelled after the one boy finished.

"OK, ok, class settle down." He turned around to look at were the adults were sitting. He toughly looked each of the adults over considering each one. "You sir" he beckoned to one of them, a curious Cagalli looking frantically over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. "You there with the blue hair, would you mind helping us?" Cagalli held her head in her hands, her day had just gotten worse. Athrun looked surprised but quickly recovered "Sure, why not" He pulled off his shoes and socks tucked them under his chair, before walking onto the mat. He went up to the Sensei introduced himself, then they proceeded to talk quietly for a minuet. The blond teen narrowed her eyes and glared at her bodyguards back, what stupid situation had he gotten her into now. "Aright, go ahead" Hikaru said stepping back out of the way.

Athrun turned around slowly then took a small step towards Cagalli, who glared at him. For a minuet both stood perfectly still, barely blinking. Suddenly the coordinator lunged slamming Cagalli into the wall, his hands locked around her throat. She kicked him in the ribs –Athrun showed no signs of pain – she punched him in the shoulder, no movement. That's it, Cagalli thought, he's going down.

Using a very basic skill she rid her neck of his hands, flinging him against the wall in the same motion. Without any hesitation she put **him** in a chokehold, "and you call yourself a bodyguard" she hissed, so only he could hear her.

"But I am… Princess" He whispered back, easily braking out of her hold and twisting enough to flip her onto the mat. The blonde instructor tried to quickly get to her feet, but was stopped by her so called 'bodyguard' dropping his knee into her stomach. The children were completely awestruck, not uttering a word. Hikaru, put his head in his hands 'Why, oh why did I pick a coordinator, Cagalli has her work cut out for her if she's gonna win. Knowing the stubborn blonde she's not going to give in easy'.

Cagalli was getting pissed, Athrun could tell. Even after knowing Athrun for only 3 days she could tell exactly what he was going to do. Getting a hold of her instincts orbs princess let herself got limp, every muscle relaxed. As guessed Athrun relaxed, a smirk resting lightly on his lips. 'Wrong move buddy' she thought pushing him off her so he was lying face first onto the mat. The kids gasped eyes wide. Cagalli pinned the coordinator so he couldn't move, and when he tried shed hit him. 'Ha,' she thought triumphantly 'beat that coordinator' "Stop, stop, stop" Hikaru said as the two young adults rose to their feet. "Now you see it is possible, you gust have" he flung him arm back at Cagalli – who ducked – "to think fast."

"So you're a coordinator and a black belt" Cagalli's instructor said to Athrun as Cagalli changed.

"Ya" He said softly.

"Are you her boyfriend then" He asked casually.

Athrun flinched, "NO, Definitely not, I'm her"

"Friend" Cagalli cut in quickly. "We're just friends"

After a long thirty minuets of waiting as the tomboyish princess driving steadily, and of Athrun not saying anything, his mouth started to get really dry. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, so an extremely nervous bodyguard started to talk again. "So, were are we now?" he asked with caution. Cagalli stared at him then smirked. "Oh, trust me you will have the time of your life" She turned away from him "or the end of it" she added it under her breath. She wiped off the road and into the ditch were she parked the car, got out, and started to walk. They seemed to have walked forever when Athrun saw a very high bridge overlooking a very wide, almost still river.

"Is that were we are going?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Yup, that's the place, now hurry or we're going to be late for our reservations and lessons" she giggled. Now Athrun was worried, "Reservations, lessons WHAT lessons?" he asked himself.

"Oh, I hope you like stairs" Cagalli called over her shoulder as they approached the bridge. The pair of them walked up the many flights of stairs until they reached the top. One thing caught Athrun's eye; he HAD to say something "Umm. Cagalli, the bridge is broken, and theirs no railing on the one side!" He was now looking over the edge and into the river below. Suddenly he felt some thing being put around his feet. Looking down he saw Cagalli wrapping a belt around them. "Cagalli" He asked hesitantly "WHAT ARE YOU – AHHHHH" Athrun yelled as Cagalli pushed him over the edge of the bridge.

"HAPPY LANDINGS" Cagalli shouted as Athrun started bouncing up and down like a slinky.

"IM…AFRAID…OF…HEIGHTS!" Athrun shouted between bounces. He heard a snap, then a couple more, looking up at the buggy cord he saw more than half the strands were broken. "CAGALLI! HELP!" He shouted as another cord broke. Unfortunately for him, the blonde princess was laughing hysterically. He tried frantically to grab onto the bungee cord and when he finally grabbed onto it, it snapped and he plunged into the water. Cagalli slowly stopped laughing and looked over the edge of the bridge. Athrun was nowhere to be seen. She peered a little further over the edge. She felt two very cold and wet hands on her back as they shoved her off the bridge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ATHRUN I'M GONNA KILL YOU" she hollered as she bounced up and down.

"Ha ha, you were right this IS fun!" Laughed Athrun. To his great disappointment Cagalli's bungee cord seemed to be in better condition than his had been. "If you don't pull me up I'll tell my father!" the princess he was to protect yelled. Slowly he pulled her up and they began the walk to the car. "I am NEVER going bungee jumping with you EVER AGAIN!" she yelled into the wet coordinator ear.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked mockingly.

"ARGH!" She shouted as she was storming away "JUST,GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

* * *

Now all you have to do is wait for chapter 4! 


End file.
